


【alllof】A Prison without Locks (AO3's POV) 【alllof】无锁之牢(AO3视觉)

by EvilInTheNight



Category: alllof
Genre: 227
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilInTheNight/pseuds/EvilInTheNight
Summary: 中文原文在最末。So you all know about AO3 getting banned in China?This is what people have been writing, sad fanfics about the tragic star-crossed lovers, Lofter and AO3, separated because of the digital firewall of China and the very, very inTEResTing Xiao Zhan fans.(I do feel bad for transformative work creators who have created fanfics and fanarts for Xiao Zhan.)Anyway, enjoy this poorly translated work of, um, mine.
Relationships: AO3/LOFTER
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	【alllof】A Prison without Locks (AO3's POV) 【alllof】无锁之牢(AO3视觉)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chiffonax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiffonax/gifts).



> Just to explain something. "All-Lof" means the fandom that ships the poor platform where one cannot post sexual content with all the others that can.  
> Shi Mo:石墨文檔, something like Evernote but was banned in China already.  
> Evernote. Don't have to explain.  
> Wordpress, where you can develop a blog or a website and post your fan fictions there.

He knew Lofter is in mourning.  
"How can you be sure? There are no tears on his face." They watched him from across the wall, where Lofter cannot see.  
AO3 smiled sadly.  
"He is not allowed to shred a tear for me, not from where he is standing."

He remembered their first encounter, Lofter panicked and slipped something into his hands, begging him to keep this safe.  
AO3 opened it after Lofter left, laughing at the not-even-that-explicit content. Was this worth all the trouble?  
He later learned that this is banned from where Lofter is from, and he actually saved his life back then by doing this.

Lofter never took that back, like a token of love it was left with AO3.  
They eventually got together, fitting together like destiny forged them herself, although AO3 knew Lofter was never loyal.  
He couldn't just have one backup plan.

Oh my, how he was jealous.  
First it was Shi Mo, always fighting over Lofter with him. They both love him too much, and both wanted Lofter all to themselves.  
And the day Shi Mo left AO3 thought he would be glad that he can have Lofter all to himself now, yet he felt emptiness in his chest.  
He didn't know back then he was mourning for the same destiny that he was going to share with Shi Mo.

He had always feared that one day he would not be able to be with Lofter again, just like Shi Mo.

And on the 29th of February the day came, as if it was a merciful gift from God.  
"See, you would only remember what you lost on this day once in four years."

But how could he only remember on the anniversary of their departure?

"Watch over him for me," AO3 said, "And for Shi Mo. After all, there is nothing left for us to fight over now."

Wordpress and Evernote stood in silence.

"We are not like you," Wordpress spoke up first and Evernote nodded, "We could never replace you."  
They weren't being humble, they well telling the truth. Wordpress is a blog and Evernote is digital notebook. None of them are a fully functioning fan fiction site like AO3.  
He was Lofter's favourite for a reason.

"Of course you cannot replace me," AO3 laughed, "But before I find a way to tear down that wall, protect Lofter for me, would you?"

"I know he is looking forward to that day too."  
【End】

(中文版)

他知道，Lof在哀悼他。

「你怎么知道，他又没有流泪。」

AO3微笑，「他所身处的地方，不允许他为我而流泪。」

他还记得他们第一次相遇的时候，Lofter那样惊慌失措地把一样东西塞在他怀里，让他替自己保管。

AO3在他走后打开来说，哑然失笑，什么，这样清淡的东西也值得他慌乱至此？

后来他才知道，在Lof的国家，这并不被允许，而自己那天确确实实救了他一命。

那件东西Lofter最终没有取回去，像一件定情信物，继续留在AO3处。他们顺理成章地在一起，毕竟他们是那么契合，尽管AO3知道Lof不只有自己一个。

也曾吃过醋。

最开始是石墨，总是和他争夺Lofter，他们都太爱他了，都想要占有他。

石墨离开的那天，AO3以为他会为能独占Lofter而庆幸，可是他胸口却有茫然若失的感觉。

后来他知道，那是同类之间的兔死狐悲。

他一直害怕有一天他会像石墨那样无法再和Lof在一起。

而在四年一遇的那天它终于降临，仿佛上天是对他的恩慈：「你看，四年才有一天你会想起，曾经在这天你失去了什么。」

但其实，他怎么可能只在那天才记得自己的失去？

「替我好好守护他。」AO3说，想了想又补充了一句，「连同石墨的份儿吧。反正现在我和他，也没有什么好争了。」

Wordpress和Evernote默然不语。

「我们和你不一样，」Wordpress先开口，Evernote点了点头，说：「我们永远不可能取代你。」

是的，一个是个人网页，一个是笔记本，他们没有一个有着AO3那样完善的体制。

这么多年的偏爱不无道理。

「当然，」AO3说，衬着红发有种张扬的意味，「但是，在我找到回家的路前，先替我照顾好Lof。」

倾一座城墙，真的可以成就一段爱情吗？

「我知道，他也在等那一天。」

那时候，他们想必可以再次拥抱。

【完】

应朋友的邀请凑个热闹，实在写不出来甚么灭霸xz的…

**Author's Note:**

> This probably doesn't make sense to anyone outside of the wall. Honestly who the hell needs to write fan fictions about freedom of creating fan fictions.


End file.
